This invention relates to a carpenter's door clamp device. More specifically, it relates to such a device which can be used by carpenters to hold a door on its edge in an upright position, thus enabling the carpenter to plane an edge of the door or mount hinges on the edge preparatory to hanging the door on a door jamb.
Typically, preparing to hang a door involves the mounting of hinges on the door edge and possibly also the planing of excess material from the edge. It is very awkward to hold the door in this position while attempting to work on the door. The carpenter may hold the door with one hand or with his knees or may try to prop it against a saw horse or other support. It is, therefore, considered desirable to provide a more convenient means to assist the carpenter in this effort and to this end relatively complicated mechanisms have been proposed in the past. An example may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,662 issued to C. W. Morse on Jan. 21, 1975. This patent discloses a wheeled clamping device that does assist the carpenter in holding the door upright but has the disadvantage of being cumbersome, relatively expensive and also time consuming to manipulate using, as it does, screw clamps to hold the door upright. A more convenient, lower cost device is to be preferred by carpenters.